Finding True Love In Your Dreams
by Son Goten Chibi Chan
Summary: Yugi had this crush on Yami and Atem for the longest time. Sadly, when he was about to tell them, they left to study in Tokyo and announced that they started dating. Yugi doesn't want to interfere with Yami and Atem's relationship, so he bottled up his emotions. Now after two years, Ryou holds a sleepover for all of his friends and Yugi finds it very hard to keep love to himself.
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

Yugi walked down the street with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was currently on his way to Ryou's house. Ryou had invited all of his friends to his house to have a get together and have them all a big sleepover. It had been a few years since the last time Yugi, Yami, Atem, Ryou, Bakura, Akefia, Joey, Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, Malik, Tea, Duke and Tristan last saw each other. Two years to be precise. Two years ago after Yugi had won the ceremonial duel, Yami, Bakura, and Marik had been given the choice of leaving or staying by Aknumkanon. They all chose to stay in the mortal world instead of going into the afterlife. But Aknumkanon knew that it there would be more troubles if they stay, so he sent Atem, Seth, Mariku, and Akefia into the mortal world as well. After he had done that, Aknumkanon knew that there would much trouble now.

Yugi was excited to see to see his old batch of friends again. From what he has heard from talking to them on, Seto, Seth and Joey, Ryou, Akefia and Bakura, Mariku, Marik and Malik, and Tea, Duke and Tristan started dating. He also heard that Yami and Atem started to date a few months ago. So that left him to be the only single one in the party. Truth be told, Yugi had wanted to get together with Yami and Atem. Yugi had always had this small crush on the baritone voiced teens. Soon, that small crush evolved into sneaking small glances at them for long periods of time, to true love. And as just as the shy teen wanted was about to ask them if they wanted to start dating, they had moved to Tokyo for collage. When Yugi's crushes moved away, it left him devastated and heartbroken. It put Yugi in a depression for several weeks. Yugi finally got out of his depression when Joey barraged into Yugi's home and dragged the depressed teen out into the sun.

The small teen chuckled as he neared Ryou and Bakura's house. The memory was very funny now that he looked back at it. Yugi inhaled the air. Cherry blossoms filled the sky with its scent and petals. Yugi started to walk slower. He really wanted to continue looking at the cherry blossoms in the mid-morning sky. He looked up into the sky and grinned ear to ear. 'I could just look at this site forever,' Yugi thought blissfully.

The wonderstruck teen was so caught in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was about to pass his destination. He was lucky enough for Ryou to come out and actually get him. "Yugi, snap out of it!" Ryou shouted as Yugi passed his house. Yugi blinked several times before coming to the realization that he was about to miss the house. The teen blushed lightly before he turned around and started to in the opposite direction that he was walking in.

Yugi grinned sheepishly and scratch the back of his head. "Sorry Ryou, I guess that the cherry blossoms got the best of me didn't they?" Ryou nodded his head and motioned for Yugi to come in.

Yugi strolled into the home and was greeted by the sight of bright orange and green curtains that covered the windows so that the sun didn't seep through, a pure white couch, and a big, wide television that cover a large portion of the wall in front of the couch. The walls were also covered with sky blue paint and pictures of all the memories the batch of friends had together. The place seemed so nostalgic. "Wow Ryou, the place is so beautiful," Yugi told Ryou.  
The white haired teen smiled lightly. "Thank you Yugi. I designed the house myself and had Bakura and Akefia do the rest of the work."  
The small teen tilted his head slightly to the left. "Speaking of those two, where are they?" Yugi asked.  
"They're probably picking up Marik, Mariku, and Malik from the airport," Ryou replied. "I'll show you to your room so that you can put your stuff down," Ryou said before running up the stairs. Yugi followed him in a shy manner.

When Yugi reached the top of the stairs he saw that Ryou was standing next to a door, waiting for Yugi to arrive. "You're so slow Yugi!" Ryou teased. Yugi shrugged and entered the room. "Just so you know you, Yami, and Atem will be sharing this room."  
This left Yugi shocked and happy. "O-o-oh, r-r-r-really, I'll s-s-share t-this room with t-t-t-them?" Yugi said. The tricolored haired teen tried to hide the blush on his face and the shock in his voice. Ryou eyed Yugi suspiciously before nodding his head at him.

"We don't have another room for Yami to stay in, so he will just in here with you."  
Yugi understood now. "O-okay," he said. He turned his back from Ryou and started to get something out of his backpack. "You can go now Ryou." Ryou knew that Yugi actually meant, 'I need to be alone so that I can do something', so he left Yugi in his room.

Finally, after searching for quite a while, Yugi found his Mp3 player. He set it to play his favorite songs and then put it down on the desk. Yugi took in his surroundings. The bedroom was simple. There was nothing much in it, just three beds; one on the far right and two in the far left, a desk, and a small T.V. Yugi decided that he needed to lie down so he went to the bed that was pushed to the far right of the room and lied down on the bed. He shut his eyes and attempted to go to sleep. However, he just couldn't go to sleep, Yugi had so many thoughts running through his mind that it prevented him from doing what he wanted to do. 'What should I say to Yami and Atem when they get here?' Yugi asked himself frequently. 'Maybe, I should say, 'hey you guys, how are you? I missed you two so much!' No that would be too weird.' Yugi kept thinking about all the possibilities that could come from him just saying hello to his crushes. 'Perhaps I could tell them that I love them.' Yugi pondered about that for a moment. 'No wait, I can't! They could turn me down and think that I'm trying to get in between their relationship!' Yugi thought dreadfully. It was then that he decided that he would just say a simple hello.  
"Yugi, I need your help for a moment! Can you come down here for a moment?" Ryou yelled out.  
"I'll be right there!" Yugi shouted back. Keeping true to his word, Yugi was downstairs very quickly. "What do you need help with, Ryou?" Yugi asked the snow white haired teen.

Ryou grinned sheepishly. "Well, I don't know how to cook anything and Bakura asked me to cook a meal for fifteen."  
Yugi raised an eyebrow at him. "So since I study culinary arts, you basically want me to cook for you?" Ryou nodded his head then put it down in shame. Yugi sighed. "Fine, I'll cook for you. Want meal did you have in mind?" Yugi asked.

Ryou's eyes lit up. "Well I was thinking that you could make burgers and fries, sautéed mushrooms, soup and salad, spaghetti and meat balls, and chef salad with bread sticks," Ryou replied.

Yugi stared at Ryou with shock. "If you don't know how to cook, how do you know all these dishes?" Yugi asked, still shocked.

"I got them off of yahoo answers!" Ryou said with flowers appearing behind him as he squealed for some unknown reasons. 'Where did those flowers come from?' Yugi asked himself.  
"I should probably start now," Yugi told Ryou before he crept away from him. 'Now what should I start cooking first?' He thought about this briefly and decided that he should start with the soup and salad first because they take the longest to cook out of all the meals. Then he would do the rest in random order.

Yugi went to go find a big pot to make the soup in. Eventually he found one and started to fill it with water. As soon as the pot was filled with water, he set it above the stove for the water to boil. While waiting for the water, Yugi started to dice vegetables that he was going to use in the soup. Yugi suddenly remember a memory that he had with Yami.

_"Hey Yugi, can I ask you something?" Yami asked. At the moment the two were sitting on the couch just watching Sweet Genius. _

_Yugi turned to Yami. "Sure Yami, go ahead," Yugi replied. _

_The pasted pharaoh tilted his head and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you take culinary arts as your main course for collage? Haven't you been a straight A student your whole life? Couldn't you have applied to be a doctor or something like that?"  
The smaller teen smiled at him. "Well Yami, I always liked to cook and try different meals," Yugi explained to Yami.  
Yami rolled his eyes at the smiling teen. "What are you going your studies for? Making soup for when we might get together sometime?" Yami laughed. Yugi giggled along with Yami._ _"That would be the weirdest thing ever," Yami said in between laughs. Yugi nodded in agreement._

'Oh the irony,' Yugi thought before he got back to making the soup.

It took Yugi a few hours to make all the food that Ryou wanted to make. When he looked at the time and it was already 6:00 p.m. 'People should be getting here by now,' Yugi said in his mind. Being the curious teen that he always is, he poked his head out of the kitchen door and looked into the living room. There he saw that Tea, Duke, and Tristan had arrived. They were chatting with Ryou.  
"I'll show you two to your room. Tea maybe you should stay down here in case something happens, okay?" Yugi heard Ryou say. The three males left and Tea stood there just taking in her surroundings. Yugi smirked. 'Maybe I should scare her. That will be payback for never calling,' Yugi thought deviously before creeping up behind Tea.

He inhaled a lot of air and was about to release it when Tea turned and smiled at him. "Hey Yugi, long time no see!" she said as Yugi exhaled and slouched down.

"Hi Tea, you don't call anymore," Yugi sighed.

Tea blushed lightly. "Oh really, I don't?" she asked. Yugi nodded his head. "Well I guess dance school really does take a lot of my time," she admitted.

"How's America?" Yugi asked the brunette.

Tea smiled at him. "Oh Yugi, it's absolutely wonderful!" she squealed. It was just then that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Yugi told Tea before answering the door. When he opened it he saw Bakura, Akefia, Marik, Mariku, and Malik at the doorway. "Hey you guys," Yugi greeted before letting them in the house.

"Ryou were home!" Bakura shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I told you to stop shouting inside the house! So shut up Bakura!" Ryou yelled back fiercely. Everyone except Bakura and Akefia was all taken aback. 'Ryou never changes,' Yugi thought.

"So how's it going shrimp? Still very short I see?" Akefia asked him. Yugi didn't mind that he called him shrimp and nodded his head at Akefia.  
"You guys haven't changed one bit," Malik sighed.

"Of course we haven't!" Bakura, Akefia, Mariku and Marik all shouted in unison. Malik jumped back a bit.

"I told you to shut up!" Ryou yelled again as he descended down from the stairs with Tristan and Duke following behind him. It looked like they were trembling over something. Maybe it was Ryou's hollering.

"Okay, we won't scream anymore," Akefia said. He pulled Ryou into a random kiss and Bakura did the same as soon as Akefia was finished kissing Ryou. Yugi put his hands over his eyes. 'They do this everywhere. It's embarrassing.  
The doorbell suddenly rang. Yugi walked over to it. He flung the door open and saw that it was Yami and Atem standing there. Yugi's heart started to flutter. "H-h-h-hey you two, long time no see," Yugi stuttered.  
"Yeah, it's been awhile, Aibou," Yami said while ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi' heart was beating so fast that it could probably out run a jet plane.  
Atem then caught Yugi's attention. He pulled Yugi into a hug and whispered in his ear. "We really missed you, Yugi."  
Atem let go of Yugi went to their friends. 'I wish I could have a relationship with one of them, or both of them. But I suppose its wishful thinking,' Yugi said to himself. 'This is going to be a long night for me.'

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I know that I shouldn't start a new story until I finish my other one, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Anyways, I have a poll going on that is one my profile. The poll is which Yugioh yaoi couple is the best. Go and vote because there are a lot of choices on there. I will use the top five couples on my next story so please go and vote. By the way, if you don't know who Mariku is, let's just say that he was a guard in ancient Egypt and looks exactly like Marik. I wanted to add him because I wanted Malik and Marik to have a three way love thing as well as the others. Anyways,  
have a super special awesome day!


	2. Chapter 2: Night Activities

**_ATTENTION!: IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW, I HAVE ADDED MARIKU TO THE STORY. MARIKU LOOKS LIKE MARIK AND WAS A GUARD IN ANCIENT EGYPT... Thank you for taking notice and enjoy!_**

* * *

Yugi walked into the kitchen and made sure that nothing happened to the food that he made. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that his face was red. 'I need to get my mind off of Atem and Yami. I don't have a chance with either one of them, it's useless,' Yugi thought glumly.

A shadow then crept over Yugi. "Hey Aibou, what are you doing?" Yugi heard a familiar baritone voice ask.

Yugi turned slowly to face Yami. "Oh Y-Yami, um, well, I, I was just checking on the food," Yugi replied. 'I can't even talk properly when I'm around him!' Yugi yelled to himself.

Yami stole a glance at the food. "Did you make all of this?" he asked. Yugi faced away from Yami so that he couldn't see his blush and then nodded. "Well it seems that I was wrong about you taking culinary arts," Yami chuckled.

Yugi laughed along with him. "I can't believe that you remember that," Yugi said, still not looking at Yami.  
The taller teen crept up to his Aibou's ear and whispered, "Any moment with you is memorable, Aibou." Yugi's face went into twenty-five different shades of red, each growing darker.

"Uh- uh, well," Yugi was at a loss of words. 'I can't fall for him! He's with Atem and they are very happy together. I also can't interfere with their relationship!' he screamed at himself. Yugi suddenly gained the will to speak again. "I should probably heat up the food. It must've gotten cold from being out for so long!" Yugi exclaimed as he jumped away from Yami.

The teen frowned. "Alright, I guess I'll go with Atem and our friends," Yami stated before leaving the kitchen and Yugi in his thoughts.

Yugi sighed in relief. 'Whew, that was close. He could've swept me off my feet and made Atem break up with him. That would have been really bad,' Yugi thought. 'But why does it hurt so much?' Yugi asked himself. He shook his head. 'This is what needs to happen and I can't let my emotions change that!' Yugi stated firmly in his head. The teen straightened his back and decided to start getting to work. Yugi started to heat the food up, one by one.

Once the table that could hold twenty people was set up, Yugi called everyone for dinner. He saw that Joey, Seth, and Seto had arrived. "Hey Joey, when did you get here?" he asked the drooling blond. 'Joey's stomach hasn't changed one bit,' Yugi said to himself.

"Huh, did you say something, Yug?" Joey asked as he snapped out of his fantasy about food.

"He asked when we got here, Puppy," Seto huffed out.

"Oh okay! Well, while you and Yami were in the kitchen, Seth, Seto, and I got here," Joey answered. "What were you two doing in there anyways?" Joey asked.

Yugi put his head down in embarrassment. "We didn't do anything," Yugi replied. "Okay, well I don't want to keep you from eating. So let's start!" Yugi announced. Joey rushed over to his seat and started to pile his plate with food.

Seth sighed. "You wouldn't believe how big the bill is when we eat at restaurants," he told Yugi.

"I think I'm having a pretty good idea," Yugi replied back. This earned a small laugh from Seth. The two then went to take their seats. Seth sat next to Seto and Joey while Yugi sat next to Bakura and Mariku. Yugi wanted to keep his distance away from Yami and Atem. 'I don't understand why I'm avoiding them. I've been dying to see them, but now I don't want to be near them. Why is my mind so messed up?' Yugi asked himself. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Yugi started to pour himself some soup in a bowl and grab salad on his plate. He looked around and saw that he was the only one who got the salad. Yugi shrugged it off and started to eat.

"So what have you guys been up to for the past two years?" Malik asked the group.

"Well, Duke and Tristan have been doing well in collage while I've been doing well in dance school," Tea said proudly.

Seto shrugged. "It's always been the same for us three."

Bakura and Akefia smirked at the group. "We've been doing the same old same old," Akefia boasted.

Ryou groaned at the statement. "They mean that I've been doing the studying while they've been blowing things up and robbing things."

Mariku broke into laughter. "Hey, us too!" he exclaimed.

Atem rolled his eyes at them. "You guys will never change, even if it takes five thousand years," he commented. "While you guys have been doing that, Yami and I have been working hard to become and lawyer and doctor."

Marik whistled at them. "Well it seems that we got a couple of the brainiest people in the world."

Everyone then eyed Yugi. "Yugi, what have you been doing?" Yami asked with his head tilted a bit. Everyone nodded.

Yugi bit his lip. 'I can't tell them that I've been mourning over the fact that Yami and Atem have been gone for my whole collage life!' he said to himself. "Nothing," Yugi replied to the group.

There was silence in the air for two seconds. "Nothing?!" was the collective response from the group. Yugi jumped in his seat a little bit before nodding his head.

Yugi felt a little uneasy and he needed to be alone. "Well, um, I feel full. Please, excuse me," Yugi said before leaving the table.

Atem grabbed Yugi by the arm when he passed him. "But Yugi, we're only fifteen minutes into dinner. How can you be full already?" Atem asked, suspicious of Yugi. The room suddenly felt colder to Yugi.

The small teen felt his face heat up when he looked up to meet Atem's eyes. "Um, well, I, drank tons of water before I started to eat," Yugi said, hoping that it was a good enough excuse. Yami let go of Yugi and went back to eating dinner. The tricolored haired teen sighed in relief and left to go in his room.

Yugi thought about how he was going to handle the rest of the night with everyone as he walked eerily up the stairs. 'I know that someone is going to call me eventually because if I know any of them, they love to play to play games late at night,' Yugi theorized. He entered his room and unzipped his backpack. Yugi shuffled around the items until he found what he was looking for, his journal and his pajamas. He dressed himself them. His pajamas were sleeping pants and a plain white sweater. In other words, he looked cute. Yugi then took a seat in a chair near the desk. The teen opened it to the next blank page and started to scribble his thoughts in it.

_Dear journal,_

_Today I arrived at Ryou's house and everything was amazing. I really like their house and it seems like none of my friends have changed. What's funny is that everyone has grown so tall and I'm still oddly short. I guess that's how it supposed to be for a long time. Oh, also when I was walking over to Ryou's house, there were these cherry blossoms that blew me away. Anyways, when Yami and Atem got here my heart started to beat rapidly. I also think that I have no idea what I'm doing when I'm near them. I guess that my love has grown stronger for them. Hey, that sounds like something from a sappy romance novel or something. Well I really don't have anything else on my mind so I guess I'll write tomorrow._

Yugi closed the journal and pushed it to the side of the desk. He glanced over at the clock and it read 9:52 p.m. 'I guess one of them should be getting me now,' Yugi said to himself. Just then, his door slammed open and Joey came running through it.

"You know, if you broke the door, you're going to have to deal with Ryou's wrath and Seto is going to deal with the finances," Yugi commented.

Joey simply grinned at him. "Well I'm excited. We haven't played a game in two years," Joey replied back. Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, we're starting now," Joey said as he walked out the door. Yugi followed him to where the group was. They were in the living room, sitting on the floor in a circle. They all smiled at Yugi when he presented himself, except for Bakura, Akefia, Marik, Mariku, and Seto.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the hand and sat Yugi down next to him and Atem. Yugi was next to the window. He looked out of it and saw the moon in its waxing crescent form. It shined powerfully and looked majestic in the diamond filled night sky.

Yugi was shook furiously by Atem. "Yugi are you listening?!" Atem shouted in his face

"Yes Atem, I am," Yugi said as he unattached himself from Atem's grasp. The pharaoh nodded his head and let go of Yugi completely.

"Let's get on with the game," Ryou announced.

"What game are we playing?" Mariku asked.

Bakura smirked at everyone. "We're playing Twister, Mariku," he replied. Yugi then blushed furiously at the thought that he might be entangled with Yami or Atem. 'No, bad Yugi, don't think that!' he scolded himself.

"W-who's the referee?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I am," Tristan spoke out. The small teen nodded his head in understanding and went to go help Ryou and Malik spread the mat out.

"We will all split into five groups," Atem told the group. "The group will consist of two or three people and one person will go up against the other chosen people from the other groups in a match. The winners of each match will go in the final round and compete against the other finalists," Atem explained.

"You know, that kind of sounds like Battle City," Yami commented. Everyone laughed at the statement and started to breakup in their groups.

Everyone took five minutes to choose their partners. It was no surprise when everyone went into the groups with their lovers. Now that left Yugi to choose either Yami and Atem or Tea and Duke. 'I have no clue on who to choose,' Yugi thought.

"I don't know who to go to," Yugi told Tristan.

Tristan rubbed his chin and thought about it briefly. "How about you go to Tea and Duke's group and represent me?" Tristan suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Tristan," Yugi told him before joining Tea and Duke.

"Okay whoever is going first; make your way to the mat," Tristan announced, trying to sound like the referee from Battle City.

Yugi, Ryou, Mariku, and Seto stepped in and got ready to play. Yami and Atem decided to sit this round out.  
Tristan spun the spinner. "Left hand, green," Tristan told them.

**_One hour and forty-seven minutes later…_**

All the groups had their turn and the last ones standing were. Yugi, Bakura, Seth, Yami, and Atem were playing the final round and they were certainly entangled.

"Right leg, blue," Tristan commanded. They all went to find the nearest blue dot which caused Seth to topple over Atem. The two left the mat. "Left hand, yellow," Tristan announced. They left hands scrambled to find a yellow dot. However, much to Bakura's dismay, his arms gave out and he fell down.

"Damn it," he mumbled before crawling off the mat.

"Right hand, red," the brunette told the last two. Yugi found a red dot right next to him. He reached for it and placed his hand on it. But Yami was going for that same dot and both their hands met. Yugi looked up and blushed at the awkward position that they were in. Yugi was underneath Yami, his body facing upward and Yami's facing his.

Yami blushed and made a face. 'What is he thinking?' Yugi asked himself. Yami's face contorted and he kept gasping.

"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked, getting a little scared.

Yami opened his mouth and was about to say something, but instead he sneezed. This made him fall down on Yugi. Finally, the game was over.

"So who won?" Joey asked.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's a tie between Yugi and Yami since the both fell at the same time," Tristan explained. "Congratulations you two, but I think that we all need to go to sleep. It's getting pretty late." Everyone nodded in agreement and went upstairs. Yami and Atem had to grab their bags, so Yugi waited for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was really fun Aibou," Atem said to Yugi as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, you are really good," Yami congratulated.

Yugi smiled at them. "Thanks and the game was pretty fun," Yugi replied back to the two. The trio arrived at their room. Atem pushed the door open and they went to their beds.

"Hey Yugi, do you mind if we push two of the beds together?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, my bed is the one on the far right, so don't push that one." Yami and Atem immediately pushed the beds together. They then went over to their bags and got their clothes out. They then stripped down and started to redress themselves in their night wear. Yugi turned around when he saw Yami and Atem starting to undress.

"You can look now, Yugi," Yugi heard Atem say. He turned around and went to find the remote. He spotted it on the desk next to his journal. Yugi grabbed it, flipped the television on, and looked through all the channels until he found the news. He found it eventually and snuggled himself into his bed. "Why are you watching the news?" Atem asked.

Yugi grinned at him. "I've started to watch the news before I sleep. I just want to know what is going on in the city before I go to sleep," Yugi explained.

"I see," Atem said before joining Yami in their bed.  
"Goodnight, Aibou," Yami and Atem told Yugi before dozing off. 'It's never a good night when you know you that you can't have the ones that you love,' Yugi said to himself before shut the T.V. off. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind of everything.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you're still reading. It means so much to me that you like my story. If you haven't voted yet, there is a poll on my profile on which is the best Yugioh yaoi couple. Please go and vote because I will make a story for the top five couples. Also, if you have anything to say about the story, please review. Actually, feel free do whatever you want.  
Have a super special awesome day!


	3. Chapter 3: Cornucopia of Secrets

Yami and Atem were still fast asleep or so Yugi thought, but Yugi was still wide awake. The sounds of moaning and screaming filled the entire house. 'Why do they have to do that?' Yugi asked himself. 'Can they not do that for a few nights?' He looked over to Atem and Yami. Yugi was pretty sure that they were doing that too. Yami and Atem thought Yugi was sleeping; they poked him and shook him to see if he was awake a few hours ago, but Yugi didn't open his eyes. Yugi didn't know what they were doing that for, but a few minutes later, he found out why. 'They are definitely doing it. You can Yami's and Atem's moaning from the other side of the house. In fact, I bet that the whole neighborhood could hear everyone's their moaning,' Yugi thought. 'No, don't think those thoughts Yugi! Bad Yugi, don't think that, it's very mean to think that about your friends!' Yugi scolded himself. 'It's so late! I can see the sun already!' Yugi turned his head to face the clock. 'It's already 6:49. I guess I should cook breakfast to pass time,' he decided. Yugi walked out of the room. He saw Atem and Yami freeze under the covers. Yugi hid his giggle and left the room. He tiptoed his way into the kitchen.

'Hmm, what should I make them? I guess I could go simple and make a whole lot of eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes. Or I could go Japanese with steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, rolled omelet, dried seaweed, natto, and salad. Ugh, why does it have to be so hard to choose something?' The choices boggled around Yugi's mind.

After giving it a lot of thought, Yugi thought it would be best to go Japanese since he knew everyone would enjoy it. 'Ryou, Joey, Malik, and Yami are probably going to need it anyways,' Yugi giggled mentally. 'Now what should I cook first?' Yugi thought. Just then he realized something. 'Oh my Ra, why do I have to keep on making such difficult decisions?' Yugi asked himself. 'I'll just do this randomly.'

Yugi first looked for a rice cooker. He found it in a tall cabinet and had to use a ladder to get. Once he did that, he grabbed the bag that held the rice and started to scoop five cups of it into the rice cooker. Yugi then went to the sink to wash it. While washing it, Yugi hummed Wish You Were Here; it was his favorite song at the moment. Once the rice was washed and replaced with new water, Yugi put it in the rice cooker and started to cook it. 'Okay, now to get on with the rest of it,' Yugi told himself.

**_One hour and twenty-two minutes of cooking later…_**

Yugi eventually finished cooking everything and now all that was left to be done was about to put everything into a plate or bowl.

"Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here," Yugi sang softly as he grabbed plates and bowls. When he was alone was the only time he would allow himself to curse. Yugi wouldn't let his friends hear him curse. He soon prepared everything in their proper plate or bowl. Yugi first scanned the table to make sure everything looked right. He then went to the living room to pass some time. He flipped the T.V. on switched to the cooking channel. Iron Chef was on for a little bit before it went to commercial. The shows on the channel kept Yugi occupied for a few hours.

He looked at the time. 'Why is everyone so sleepy? It's already 9:00 A.M,' Yugi asked himself. 'Maybe they went a few rounds too many. They all did go until 6:00. I probably should give them another hour,' Yugi suggested to himself. 'But what am I supposed to do until then?' he asked himself. 'I feel like I'm rethinking my whole life,' Yugi jokingly thought. He switched the channel to MTV to see if they still showed music videos. 'I doubt it though.' Just as Yugi suspected, there was no music videos on, but instead, 'Here Comes Honey Boo Boo'. The little girl was currently fighting with her father with toilet paper and it was not very amusing. "Why are we still funding this?" Yugi asked the T.V.

He then started to twiddle his thumbs. He hummed a tune with the beat that his twiddling thumbs went in. Yugi sighed and got up from the comfy couch to go write in his notebook; he made a commitment to write in it every day so he could get his thoughts out and not announce it to the world. He climbed up the stairs and pushed his bedroom door open. Thankfully, Yami and Atem were holding each other in their sleep. Atem had his arm slung around Yami's waist and the paler one leaned into Atem's touch. 'They look so cute when they're like that,' the teen giggled mentally. He grabbed his notebook and pen and put his hand on the knob of the door. But before he left the room, he stole another glance at Yami and Atem. 'I wish I could be like that between the three of us,' Yugi wished. 'But I suppose that it's wishful thinking,' Yugi told himself while descending down the stairs. The teen plopped down on a chair near the coffee table and started to scribble down whatever was on his mind.

_Dear journal,_

_It was very early in the morning when I woke up. Actually, I didn't sleep at all because all the moaning and screaming kept me awake. I wonder why that can't just hold back for our entire stay and then do it. Is it too much of me to ask for two weeks of no 'love-making sessions'? Anyways, out of my friend's sex life, they are still as fun as usual! We played Twister yesterday and I ended up winning! What else happened? Oh while I was grabbing my notebook this morning, Yami and Atem were cuddling up together and it was the cutest thing ever! I should take a picture of them and sell it to yaoi fan girls and then write about it in my blog. That would be very funny. I know how yaoi fan girls can be since Tea is one. Well I have nothing else on my mind. See you later journal!_

Yugi put the pen down and took a look at the clock. "They should be getting up by now," Yugi whispered to himself. The teen tapped his pen against the table for a few minutes before he heard a door shut. He looked towards the stairs to see who was coming down. It turns out that it was Ryou.  
"Good morning, Yugi," Ryou greeted groggily.  
Yugi smiled at the white haired teen. "Good morning to you too, Ryou," Yugi replied back. Yugi took note of how Ryou was walking. He walked with a slight limp. He also took note of how he looked. His hair was coming out in many directions and deep, dark eye bags. "So did Akefia and Bakura not take it easy last night?" he asked Ryou.

Ryou blushed lightly before nodding his head. "Did you cook breakfast?" Ryou questioned. "I'm really hungry."  
"Yeah, you should go and eat now. It's almost ten."

Ryou nodded his head and took a seat at the dining table. He looked over the food. "You made Japanese Yugi?" Ryou asked with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I thought everyone would enjoy it," Yugi explained.

"I'm pretty sure that they will, especially Joey." Both teens giggled at the remark.

"Itadakimasu," Ryou said before digging in. Yugi sat down next to him, but didn't eat yet. He wanted to eat with everyone. During their breakfast, they made small talk, like how their studies have been going and what has been going on with their life.

"Gochisou-sama deshita," the white haired teen said before collecting and putting his dishes in the sink to be washed.

"Ryou, I think that the dishes need to be washed. It's starting to get full," Yugi suggested. The sink was about three-fourths filled.

"Yeah I think that we should do that," Ryou agreed. "We should both do it since there is so much of them."

"Okay, let's get started." Yugi and Ryou walked to the sink and started to wash the dishes. Yugi handled scrubbing of the dishes while Ryou washed and dried them.

They were about five minutes into washing the dishes before Ryou asked a sudden question. "Yugi, why don't you get together with someone?"

Yugi was surprised by the question. "Oh, well, I don't know," he replied back with a pink tint on his face.

Ryou rolled his eyes at Yugi. "Come on Yugi, everyone likes someone. Do you like someone?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't try it since they are already in a relationship," Yugi explained.

"They, do you mean as in more than one person?" Ryou asked.

"Yes," Yugi confirmed. "There's nothing wrong with that right?"

"No, of course it's not. Just look at me. I'm with two people."

"I guess you're right, Ryou," Yugi said. The rest of the chore was then silent between the two.

When they finished they saw that no one still came down stairs yet. "Ryou, do you always wake up early?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I do. But today is the latest that I've waked up. Bakura and Akefia always get up late."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"How about we watch T.V to pass time? I don't think any of them will be waking up soon," Yugi said. Ryou immediately agreed and plopped himself down on the recliner near the couch. Yugi sat on the white couch. Ryou grabbed the remote and looked to see if a movie was on. Luckily, Transformers was just starting so both settled for it. They got comfortable and leaned back to enjoy the movie.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Malik, Seto, Duke, and Tristan joined the two. They all looked really groggy, except Seto. Seto just seemed grumpy. 'Joey probably made him promise not to work while he was here.' Yugi leaned his head on his hand and sighed quietly. 'This movie is not really appealing to me,' Yugi thought. 'I prefer a movie with a realistic setting.'

As soon as the movie ended, Yugi looked and saw that everyone, but Atem and Yami, were downstairs, which disappointed Yugi.

"I'm starving!" Joey exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "What? I can't help my appetite," Joey said in defense.

"Well I already prepared breakfast. Actually, it's now brunch since it's about twelve. So go and save yourself before you pass out from hunger, Joey" Yugi teased. Joey smiled at Yugi's joke. "But I have to heat it all up since I cooked it a few hours ago. So you're going to have to wait," Yugi said.

He collected one bowl and one plate at a time. He repeated this process until all of food was in the kitchen. He could hold about two plates and one bowl in the microwave. 'I have to heat this up for about one minute and thirty seconds so that it could reach the correct temperature,' Yugi recalled. He put two plates and one bowl and put in the time it should heat up. Yugi did this about five times before putting everything back at the dining table.

"The food is ready!" Yugi called out.

"Yes!" Joey said before running off to the table and putting down a lot of food on his plate. Seto and Seth sighed before taking a seat near Joey and began to eat as well. Everyone else took their seats and started to talk and eat. Ryou was the only one not eating since he already ate. 'I should probably wake Atem and Yami up now. It's getting really late.' Thinking that it was the best thing to do, Yugi made his way to where Yami and Atem were sleeping.

When Yugi got there, the two sleeping figures were entangled in each other. Yami's arm was over Atem's neck while Atem's leg was crossed with Yami's. They were holding each other very close also. 'This is just too cute; I have to take a picture of this. And then I'll show some of the yaoi fan girls that I know to get them off my back.' Yugi shuffled around in his backpack for his camera. When he felt a metal square object, he pulled it out and turned it on his camera. The camera greeted him with its usual hello. Yugi set it to Yami and Atem waited for the digital camera to focus. Once it was, he pressed the button that took the picture. However, Yugi forgot to turn off his flash, so a big flash filled Yami and Atem's eyes, causing them to stir.

Yugi felt flustered and turned off his camera quickly by holding it for a few seconds. Then he clumsily put the camera back in his backpack. By then, Yami and Atem were up. "Morning Aibou," Yami greeted Yugi groggily.

"H-hi, Yami, did you guys sleep well?" Yugi asked.

Atem gave Yugi a half smile. "Yes we did, Aibou. But I felt like there was something missing," Atem replied with a smirk.

Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion. 'I wonder what he means by that. They were very close to each other. How can they feel like something is missing?' Yugi pondered about briefly before shaking himself out of his thoughts. "You guys slept really late, it's time to eat brunch," Yugi told them.

"Alright, just give us a few minutes," Yami said to him. With that said, Yugi walked back downstairs.

Akefia looked up from his food when Yugi got downstairs. "Did you wake them up, shrimp?"

Yugi ignored the part where he called him shrimp; he was used to him calling him shrimp. "Yes, I did." He sat down with the rest of them and started to eat his cooking. However, while eating, Yugi felt the room's atmosphere was really awkward. He decided that he needed to brighten the atmosphere. 'But what should I talk about?' Yugi asked himself. 'They always did laugh about whenever they would sleep together,' he remembered. "You guys slept in really late. You must've gone really hard last night," Yugi remarked. With that, everyone giggled and laughed while turning a little red from embarrassment, except Marik, Mariku, Bakura, and Akefia who smirked at him.

"Maybe, we did," Mariku said. Again, the group laughed. By then Yami and Atem got downstairs. Yugi stared at them. They were wearing their leather clothes again, which meant that it clung to their body. Yugi was drooling at that sight, but he snapped out of his fantasy once his crushes sat down next to him

"What's so funny?" Atem asked everyone.

"Nothing!" everyone practically shouted.

"Our sex lives!" Mariku, Marik, Bakura, and Akefia announced. Atem was a bit startled by that.

"Alright there's no need to scream," Atem told them. Everyone mumbled an apology before returning their focus back on the food.  
The entire breakfast was utterly silent. 'Why has things gone so awkward between all of us? We used to say anything that came into mind. Have we all grown bored of each other?' Yugi asked himself.

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the living room. When they were there, things started to go back to normal, everyone was talking about things that they used to talk about. How their lives were, how Joey couldn't shut up about eating, and any little thing that to mind. Well everyone but Yugi, who didn't get a chance to speak at all. The little teen was feeling uneasy. He went over his mental checklist of things that needed to be done and realized that he forgot he needed to go grocery shopping. "Um, guys, I forgot that I have to do some shopping," Yugi suddenly blurted out.

Yugi felt eyes looking at him conspicuously "Oh okay, well come back soon," Malik said. Yugi stood up and was about to leave, but a hand grabbed his wrist and stood over him.

"Wait, Aibou," Yami pleaded. The small teen gave him a questioning look. "I want to go with you."  
"Make that two," Atem chimed in.

Yugi looked back and forth between the two. It seemed like they were getting closer to him every time he stared at them. After judging this he decided that there was no use fighting it since both of them always get what they want. "Just don't mess around," Yugi commanded. Atem and Yami nodded franticly and rushed to the door. 'This is going to be a long day,' Yugi reminded himself.

"I need to get my backpack to put my groceries in. I also need to change into new clothes," he told Yami and Atem. Yugi rushed upstairs to their room. He picked up his backpack and removed all of its contents except clothes. He always packed some important supplies just in case something happened. 'Maybe I should pack extra clothes for Yami and Atem just in case,' Yugi thought, thoughtfully. He rummaged through Yami's and Atem's luggage to find some clothes. After shuffling through gadgets, paperwork and devices, which there were a lot of, Yugi found some clothes that seemed appropriate. Yugi then changed into a brand new batch of clothes. After packing everything he needed, Yugi walked down stairs.

He met up with Yami and Atem, who were still at the door. He opened the door and started to walk to the grocery store.

When the door shut, Joey finally asked, "Can we start planning Yugi's birthday yet?"

Everyone looked to him. "Yes Joey, we can start planning Yugi's birthday," Ryou said. "Okay, let's get the party supplies out now. The group cheered, well except for Marik, Seto, Bakura, Mariku, and Akefia who didn't look very thrilled, and got to work.

"Hey, what's this?" Tea asked as she picked up a notebook that was left on the table. She opened it up and read to whom it belongs to. 'This book cherishes all secrets to Yugi Moto,' was the first page that Tea. The letters were in big bold letters.

"Hey you guys, don't read this it's Yugi's," Tea shouted out, wanting to keep her friend's secrets.

"Okay," or "whatever," was the initial response from everyone.

Meanwhile outside, Yugi and the tricolored haired lovers were walking down a wide sidewalk with grass growing out of it. The two lovers stopped. "Yugi!" Yami and Atem called out together. Yugi jumped at the volume of their voices.

"What? You nearly gave me a heart attack! No wait that's not the appropriate word. You two frightened me!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Why are you walking?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked at them questionably. "I'm walking so that I can get to the market. Now can we get back to walking?" That question was rhetorical though.

"Wait Yugi!" Yami yelled out.  
Yami turned around. "What is it now?" Yugi asked, annoyed with the questions.  
"Let's take my car," Yami suggested.

The annoyed teen rolled his eyes. "If we take your car, are we finally going to be able to go to the grocery shop?" Yugi asked. His tone had a hint of irritation. Yami and Atem nodded happily. "Fine, let's go." They turned around and started to walk back to Ryou's house, where Yami's car was. 'I am happy though,' Yugi thought. 'I get to be with Atem and Yami. But I am not supposed to fall for them,' Yugi reminded himself.

"Wait Yugi, stop!" Yami turned around and said.

Yugi was starting to get tired of this. "Yes, Yami?" Yugi said with a fake sweet tone. While saying that Yugi gripped his backpack.

Yami smiled. "Nothing I just like messing with you."

The trio soon reached Yami's car, which was parked in Ryou's drive way. Yugi gaped at how luxurious it looked. "What is that?" Yugi asked, still star struck.

Yami and Atem smiled at him. "That, Aibou is a Ferrari F40," Yami replied. Yugi stared at him with amazement.  
"Aren't those supposed to be really expensive?" Yugi asked.

"The fabulousness of being a doctor and lawyer couple," Atem said. "Are you going to get in?" he questioned as he opened the door for Yugi. The small teen stepped into the car while Atem got in the driver's seat and Yami got into the passenger seat.

Yami turned on the radio. The radio was in the middle of playing 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. "I like this song," Yugi told the two. 'This song pretty much sums up my love life in a nutshell,' Yugi thought.

Atem and Yami grinned at him. "We do too," they said in unison.

"It's one of our favorites," Atem continued. After Atem finished that sentence, nothing else was said, much to Yugi's dismay.

The drive was short, about ten minutes long, and silent between the three.

"We're here," Yugi said, pointing to where the famers market was located at. Yami found a good parking space that was near the marketplace. He took that space and parked the car. The engine was then shut off.

Yugi pulled at the door handle but it was locked. "Yami, can you please unlock the door," Yugi asked gently.

"Sure, Aibou," Yami replied. Yugi grabbed his backpack and got out of the car by swinging his feet out the door, then the rest of his body, followed by Atem and Yami. 'It's been a while since I've been at this marketplace,' Yugi remarked. "This marketplace thing is outside?" Yami questioned.

"It's more like a farmer's market. I just have a tendency to call it a marketplace sometimes." Yami made an 'O' shape with his mouth, meaning that he understood. "I'll try to call it a farmer's market for your sake."

"So what do you need, Aibou?" Atem asked Yugi.

"Well I need carrots, kale, lettuce, rice, seaweed, soup mix, lemons, milk, fish, butter, bread, beans, and tofu," Yugi replied.

Yami stared at Yugi for a while. "That's quite a list you have, Aibou."

Yugi scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah I guess it is. I think I need more things though." Yugi saw a lemon stand near where they were standing. "I think we should get started," Yugi told them.

He went over to the lemon stand and then put about five of them into a bag. The lemons were weighed by the clerk that was selling them. The clerk looked like a college student, like Yugi. He looked very young and muscular. His eyes had a blue-grey color. While the clerk was weighing them, Yugi stole glances at Yami and Atem. The two lovers were exchanging whispers. 'I wonder what they could be talking about,' Yugi wondered. The citrus fruits weighed at about four pounds "This is going to cost two fifty-five, sir," the clerk told him. "You should probably hurry with your shopping. It will rain in about an hour or so," the clerk said.

Yugi nodded his head and got out the correct amount of money from his backpack and handed it to the clerk. "Thank you." With that Yugi walked back to Yami and Atem with his bag of lemons. While Yugi walked back, he looked up at the sky. Dark gray rain clouds were starting to gather up. 'That clerk was right. I wonder if he is majoring in weather reporting or whatever it is called.'

"Are you all right?" Yami asked with concern. He saw Yugi looking up at the sky after he finished buying the citrus fruits.

Yugi heard the concern in Yami's voice. "Don't worry Yami. The only problem is the weather. It might just to rain soon," Yugi explained. "We have to hurry, unless you want to get soaked." The teen put the lemons in his backpack

Atem smirked. "We don't mind getting soaked." Yugi gave Atem a confused glance. 'Was he trying to imply something dirty?' Yugi asked himself. The innocent teen shrugged it off.

Yami playfully nudged Atem's shoulder. He then looked around the farmer's market. It was a pretty big place. They could possibly get lost if they didn't pay attention. "What we else do we need?"

"I see someone selling bread over there," Yugi pointed to where he saw the bread. "And there's a person selling fish not too far from where she is."  
Yami and Atem smiled at him. "Then let's go," his yamis said. The three went to the bread stand and continued Yugi's shopping.

**_One hour or so later…_**

The three were nearly done shopping; all they needed was milk, beans, and rice.

"Where are they?" Yugi asked aloud. "I know they always sell rice here," Yugi recalled.

Atem was starting to get irritated that he couldn't find the items. He always found what he wanted, even if it took forever. "We've searched this entire place and we haven't found them!" he exclaimed.

Yami stroked Atem's shoulder. "Hush, there's no need to get mad," Yami told Atem.

The pharaoh smiled at his lover. "I guess you're right, this time." Atem emphasized 'this time'.

Yugi looked around some more for at least rice. "This is difficult. Why can't I find rice? The always have rice here. Did they run out?" Yugi was starting to talk to himself and whenever he did, it meant that he was in a hurry or that he wanted something, badly.

"They probably did, Aibou. How about we check out a supermarket on the way home?" Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled at one of his secret crushes. "Since when have you been giving good advice?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe when I became a doctor, you always have to encourage people that they will be alright, even if they won't be," Yami told him.

"We should probably get going then," Atem said. They all quickly agreed.

Yugi looked around. He didn't see where Yami's car was, there was only fields and fields of vegetables and fruits. "Where are we exactly?" Yugi asked both of them.

Atem and Yami looked around. "How did we end up so far away from our car?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find it quickly," Yugi said. "We have to get there before the rain starts," Yugi said, panic in his voice. Atem and Yami all quickly turned around and walked away, Yugi walking faster than the two taller ones. They passed through stands and stands, fields and fields, but it felt like they were going in circles.

As they walked around again, Yugi felt something wet fall on his face. He touched it. Water, it was water. "Atem, Yami," he called out.

Both turned around. "Yes, Yugi?" they said in unison.

"It's starting to rain," the small teen said bluntly. Yugi felt another raindrop fall onto his cute little face. "We have to hurry." All of the three teens walked ahead with a faster pace. What they didn't know is that they were going in the opposite direction of Yami's car. Yami cut through the fields, thinking that it was a faster way out. Atem and Yugi followed Yami's lead, cutting their way through the fields. Yugi held on to his backpack. The weight of it was weighing him down. While running, they felt the rain increasing and sooner or later, it was raining heavily, making Yugi's hair fall to his face, along with Atem and Yami's.

Finally, the endless field of mostly corn and such stopped. The three took a moment to catch their breath near a river. "Are we there yet?" Atem gasped out.  
Yugi looked up, still panting though. "I don't think we went the right way," he hypothesized.

"What makes you say that?" Yami questioned.

The teen pointed to where he was looking at. "I didn't see any buildings when we were getting out of the car. And I'm pretty sure that there wasn't a river there either." A heavy stream of water flowed down. The rain was still pouring heavily and it didn't look like it was going to lift up anytime soon. The dark clouds filled the sky, not a single ray of sunshine seeped through.

"We should probably go over there to the building take shelter. We'll wait out the storm there," Yami suggested. Seeing as they didn't have a choice, Yugi, Atem, and Yami went over to the building. He ran through a few more corn fields before he reached the building. He looked up at the outside of the building. The windows were shattered or boarded up. The building looked like it had about two floors in it. 'The inside better look better than this,' Yugi thought.

"Yami and I will sure nothing weird is out here," Atem said. "Can you check inside?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," he confirmed. The teen opened the double doors and stepped into the building.

The office looking building seemed completely abandoned. There were absolutely nobody inside and it seemed very dusty. There were many desks nearly all flipped. Yugi ran a finger through a desk that was actually standing and looked at how much dust got on to his finger. The dust nearly filled up his entire top index finger. 'This is disgusting. I hate really dirty places, especially dusty places.' Yugi wiped the dust off.

"Aibou, is it okay to come in?" Yami shouted out from the doorway, coming back from his duties of checking the perimeter outside.

"The building seems stable, just really dirty," Yugi shouted back.

Yami came in through the double doors. "Alright, I'm coming in," Yami stated.

"Where is Atem?" Yugi asked, noticing that Atem wasn't with Yami.

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "He said he had to take a piss. He's probably peeing in a bush."

"That's too much information," the smaller teen told Yami.

"I was just telling you the truth," Yami retorted sarcastically.

The door opened again. "What are you guys talking about?" Atem asked.

"We were talking about you peeing," Yugi giggled.

"Why in the world are you talking about me pissing in a bush?" he asked suspiciously. Atem thought of something to remark to Yugi. "Do you like talking about me?" he asked with a very smug look on his face.

Yugi blushed lightly. "N-no I do not! I was just wondering where you were!" Yugi defended himself.

Atem put his hands in the air defensively. "Whoa, calm down Aibou, I was just kidding."

Yugi's blush deepened. "I-I knew that," 'This is so embarrassing.' "Anyways, we should find some beds to sleep in. The rain won't probably stop until the morning," Yugi predicted.

"I'm okay with that," Yami said. Atem agreed also.

The three looked around for some rooms or stairs. They checked for rooms to see if there were beds inside and stairs to see if there were more rooms to look in another floor. The area was pretty big; it took about five minutes to check the entire floor.

"I found some stairs!" Atem yelled for the other two to hear. Yugi and Yami came over to where Atem's voice called out. Both didn't have any luck with finding any beds, they did however find rooms, but it was all filled with dust and empty cubicles.

"Thank goodness. Let's keep going and find more empty rooms," Atem said sarcastically, obviously irritated.

"Oh shut up and keep looking," Yami commanded. All three reached the top of the stairs and did as they were told, shut up and keep looking.

Yami and Atem were about three minutes into looking for a bed to sleep in when heard Yugi's voice, however it was muffled.

"What did you say, Aibou?" Atem shouted out so Yugi could hear him.

"I said, I think I found a room with a bed!" Yugi shouted back, very excited.

"Are you serious? That's great, Aibou!" Atem replied with a yell. Both taller teens walked over to where Yugi's voice and jumping was heard.

Yami opened the door to the room where Yugi was. Atem soon let himself in when the door was fully opened, Yami following after.

"Did you guys find anything, besides empty rooms?" was the first question that arose when both were on front of Yugi.

"No," the two said in unison.

"We checked all of the rooms. There were no other beds or stairs," Yami said.

The hikari sighed. "Well then that's going to be a problem."

Yami tilted his head. "Why is that, Aibou?"

"This is the only bed in the building. I think it's queen sized," Yugi hypothesized.

Atem looked over the bed. "I think we could fit in it," he said. The teen looked at Yami and then Yugi. "Yeah, we can fit if we squish together," Atem concluded.

Yami nodded. "Now that we have our sleeping problem figured out, how are we going to sleep with these clothes?" he asked. It was true; they were all drenched to the bone.

Yugi smiled at him. "You're lucky; I'm always prepared for situations like this." The tricolored hair teen slung his backpack off his shoulder. He shuffled through it and got out Yami's and Atem's sleeping-wear.

"Wow Aibou, thank you for being so considerate," Atem thanked. "I could just kiss you right now."  
Yami chimed in. "I could too."

Yugi's face had a very dark red to it. "Y-you don't have to do that."

Yami and Atem smiled. "Too late, we've made up our mind," they said in unison. They walked up to Yugi and crouched down to his size. Yami pecked Yugi's cheek while Atem gave him a longer kiss on the opposite cheek. 'I could just die right now,' Yugi thought blissfully. Yugi couldn't believe that he just got kissed on the cheek by his two biggest crushes.

When the twin yamis pulled away, Yugi blushed deeply. "U-uh." Yugi had trouble processing his words.

"Anyways, Yami and I should probably change. We'll change in an empty room and be back quickly. You can change in here," Atem told Yugi.

Yugi shook himself out of his daydream. "Uh, yeah, you go do that!" he exclaimed happily. Yami and Atem nodded. They took their clothes and left the room.

When the door shut, Yugi immediately let out a quiet, happy squeal. 'I can't believe they both did that!' Those words jumped around his head as he remembered what their lips felt like: soft and plump with the slightest scent of cinnamon coming from their breaths. 'I should probably get dressed before they come back from whatever they were doing in that room.'

Yugi had his clothes laid out on the bed. He picked up one article of clothing at a time. The teen first picked up his pants and instantly slipped them on his short legs. Next, he threw on his undershirt, followed by his night shirt making fully dressed.

Yugi sighed with joyfulness as he sat on the bed to wait for Atem and Yami. He swung his feet back and forth to help pass the time seeing as he didn't have a source of entertainment. Fortunately, it did help and the two were back in no time.

"Were you waiting long, Aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head, still at a loss of words. "That's good," he said before sitting next to Yugi on the bed.

Atem sat on the other side of Yugi and that's when a grin appeared on his face. "You know, Aibou, the sun is still out. We could do things while we wait for nightfall," Atem said with a seductive tone.  
Yugi seemed to brighten up at the idea and Atem smirked, thinking the teen understood what he was implying.

"We can tell secrets!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

Atem sighed but still smiled at Yugi. "Yeah, we can do that too."

"Atem if you want to do something else we can," Yugi said, stroking Atem's shoulder.

Atem grinned. "No, I don't mind that we tell secrets. Besides, Yami and I might be able to understand what your collage life is like. Ours was so boring. We thought that it would be little more fun," he confessed.

"You guys are lucky. Someone in my dorm throws a party every Friday night with music blasting at full volume. You can literally feel the vibration of the music," Yugi replied back.

Silence filled the room for a short period of time before Yami spoke out. "Yugi, are you dating anyone?"

Yugi was taken aback by the question. He was certainly not expecting it. "Well, there are two people that I like," he started. "But you see, they're both in a relationship."

"So why don't you just break apart one of their relationships so that you can have them?" Atem asked without thinking.

"I just don't want to break my friendships with them. I'm really close to them." Yugi was having difficulty talking about his crushes when his crushes were right in front of him.

After that moment the three talked about the little things in life and before they knew it night came.

Yami looked out the window. It was still raining but you could tell it was night. "Wow time flies when you're having fun," Yami commented.

"Yeah, we should probably go to sleep now," Atem told them. They all agreed.

The three look-a-likes looked to the bed. It was able to fit all three of them, but there was no blanket. "Yugi, do you move in your sleep?" Atem questioned.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Yami and I don't want you to fall off the bed in your sleep. You're going to sleep in the middle." Yugi was fine with that. He climbed in the middle of the bed,

Atem on the left side of his body and Yami on his right.

Five minutes passed by of trying to get comfortable in the bed. It squeaked as they moved around. "Atem, Yami," he whispered to see if they were still awake.

"Yes Aibou?" they both sleepily.

Yugi shivered. "It's cold,"

"We can fix that," Atem said. The two yamis wrapped their arms around Yugi's tiny body. Yami's arm around his waist and Atem's flung across his chest. Atem and Yami hugged Yugi tighter. 'This is actually pretty comfortable,' Yugi thought groggily. That was the last thing on his mind before drifting off to sleep in Atem and Yami's arms.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! First off I'd like to apologize for the **very**, long awaited chapter. I know how long you guys waited considering the fact that I didn't upload for about a month or something. Thank you guys for waiting for this chapter. This went through intense editing and revising, but if you find and mistakes or have a suggestion, leave a review because I always check them every five minutes. I'm so lonely! Just kidding! Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also, if you haven't noticed, this chapter was extra longer, so if you want more chapters like these or you want them back to the normal sized chapters, please tell me. Thanks and  
Have a super special awesome day! I love you guys!


End file.
